Mouse Ears
by trendyfishie89
Summary: Raising Harry! S/R. What happens if you take one five-year-old Boy-Who-Lived, Sirius Black, and the happiest place on Earth? Beware of cute fluffiness! One-shot!


Standard Harry Potter disclaimer applies

Standard Harry Potter disclaimer applies. Disney and its affiliates own Disney World and all recognizable parts.

Mouse Ears

Remus moaned softly and tapped his head against the window next to him. Why did he do things like this to himself? Why? Did he really feel the need to be driven insane on an hourly basis? Was he some form of masochist? Although, it was worth it to see such a smile on his lover's face.

"Which one's are yours?" Remus turned toward the young mother next to him and smiled.

"Those two." He replied, pointing at Harry and an equally excited Sirius. They were both hopping up and down in their seats, gesturing wildly and talking loudly to the other. The woman looked a bit shocked but that was to be expected, not many people saw a grown man act like a three-year-old on Coca-cola. Not many people saw men taking their adopted son places on holiday, either.

"Children. Come sit next to me if you're going to misbehave, got it?" Remus grinned at the sight of a five-year-old Harry going stone still and Sirius following him. Both started to fidget after about two minutes. Neither wanted to go sit next to Remus right now, they didn't want to be calm, and they most certainly didn't want to be quiet.

"Next stop. Magic Kingdom!"

"Whoopee!" Remus winced as Harry and Sirius's cries echoed in the very small compartment of the monorail.

Why, oh why did he decide to take the two to Disney World for holiday? He must be insane, really. The mad rush as the monorail stopped nearly had Remus panicking. But he managed to stop himself in time; Harry was very well behaved, he wouldn't run away. Sirius on the other hand…

"Come on, Remmie! We have to get moving if we don't want to be run over!"

""Come on, 'Mus!"

"All right, boys. Let's go. At least our character breakfast isn't until tomorrow." Sirius grinned at Remus and picked Harry up. He was still rather small for his age and was liable to be trampled if he stayed on the ground for too much longer.

/page break/

Remus placed his hands against a nearby chair as Sirius was shoved into him. "Sorry, love."

"No problem. Why did we agree to this? It's nearly as bad as the Quidditch cup! The only difference is there's no sport and the masses are tinier."

"Yeah, where did Harry go?"

"You lost the baby?!"

"No! He's…he's…right there! See, the princesses have ambushed him! Aw, already a ladies man."

Remus felt like hitting Sirius for making him think that Harry had gotten lost. He could swear his heart stopped beating for a few moments. It was cute though; Harry was surrounded by the Disney princesses. Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, and Snow White were all cooing over the little boy, obsessing over his big green eyes and bouncy curls.

"Think we should go save him?"

"Nah, he's fine. Let him have his fun."

"Well, it's probably a good thing we've finished breakfast. We'd never get him back if we hadn't."

"That's okay though, he deserves it. I still can't believe it's only been four years sometimes."

Remus put a hand on Sirius's arm, wishing that he could do more for his partner. He didn't feel like being scorned in the middle of Disney World, though. Harry had enough to deal with; Remus didn't want Harry to be ignored just because he had two male parents.

""Mus! Paddy! Let's go, I want to go on the rides, now!" Remus gave a little sigh as Sirius's face lit up at the prospect of rides. He couldn't have stood it if Sirius had remained upset in the happiest place on Earth. Sirius still hadn't quite managed to get over James's death.

/page break/

Remus gave a happy sigh as he plopped onto the warm concrete. It felt so nice to just sit and not have to worry about what brain-melting ride he was getting on next. The parade was going to be loud undoubtedly, but Harry and Sirius were happy and that's what mattered. It was a good thing its was getting late, he didn't know how much longer the other two could stay awake.

/page break/

Remus trudged along with a very sleepy Harry draped over his shoulder. The poor thing had dropped off to sleep thirty minutes ago. It was decided that they would start again tomorrow. Sirius looked nearly as tired as Harry and it was funny to watch him drag several, large, blue shopping bags along the ground.

"Siri, you alive over there?" A noncommittal grunt answered Remus's question. The grey eyes were glazed over and Sirius's broad shoulders were hunched over. It was delightful to see that Sirius could, in fact, not be quite as hyper as he normally was.

"Not really, do you want me to carry him?"

"No, I've got him. You'd better conserve your strength for tomorrow."

"My feet feel like they're about to fall off. You'd think that walking around Hogwarts would be a lot worse than this, but it isn't."

"At least our resort is near the park."

"Thank goodness for the Polynesian Resort." It was rather nice, having the hotel so close to the parks; it saved a lot of time and effort. Of course, Remus had been skeptical when they had first arrived; there were far too many live plants and tiki faces everywhere to be normal. Then again, he wasn't exactly normal, was he?

Remus placed Harry onto his bed and pulled the covers up, he could hear Sirius banging around in the bathroom and figured he was getting ready to collapse himself. As he placed Harry's stuffed animals around him, a little hand reached up to grab his.

"Love you, 'Mus."

"I love you too, cub."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You know how mummy and daddy died?"

"Yes." Remus answered slowly, not knowing where this was going.

"Well, you know how Paddy always gets sad when I say I don't remember them?" Remus nodded.

Harry climbed into Remus's lap, "I don't mind so much that I can't remember them, you know why?"

"Why?"

"I don't mind because I have you and Paddy and I don't need my mummy and daddy if I have you two. You're better."

Remus felt his eyes tear up. It was nice to hear things like that, even if the words weren't exactly reassuring. They had been so worried about what Harry would think later in life about his situation, this cleared things up a bit.

"What brought this on, cub?"

"Nothing. Just, you know, Disney being all about families and stuff. I kept noticing how Paddy got sad sometimes and I don't like him to be sad. I just wanted you to know that having you two is better than anything, because, to me, you're my daddies."

"Thank you, Harry. It's time for bed, baby."

"Night, 'Mus. Night, Paddy!"

Remus tucked Harry into bed once more and went to stand in Sirius's arms. The man had come out of the bathroom just in time to hear the last of the conversation. The man had a goofy grin on his face and a sad look in his eyes.

"He's such a sweet kid."

"He is, isn't he? We're lucky to have him."

"I can't imagine what would have happened if we had let Dumbledore send him to the Dursley's." Sirius shook his head and pulled Remus to sit on their own bed.

"I can't either. Probably something horrible."

"Yeah, like living in a cupboard."

"Dueling trolls."

"He'll probably do that anyways."

"Probably. How about having Snape as a teacher?"

"Ew." Remus and Sirius laughed quietly as they watched their baby sleep. Disney truly was the happiest place on Earth.

A/N: Just a little ditty I thought up on my trip to Orlando these last two weeks.


End file.
